Lesson : I Love You
by valentina14
Summary: "Granger." kata Draco serius. "Aku mencintaimu."  "Bohong."  "Memang"


**Disclaimer : Nop it's not mine**

* * *

**Lesson : I Love You**

Hari ini hari biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa di pagi hari ini. Yang ada hanya Ron yang tersedak bubur, dan harus menghabiskan 2 menit penuh untuk membantunya menelan bubur itu. Hermione sendiri tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tersedak bubur? Maksudnya kan, bubur itu sudah sangat lunak dari yang terlunak! Harry saja harus menepuk punggung Ron keras-keras hingga bubur itu bisa jatuh ke kerongkongannya.

Pelajaran hari ini juga masih seperti biasa. Arithmancy, menyenangkan. Rune-kuno, seru dan asyik juga. Telaah Muggle juga biasa saja. Transfigurasi, mulai mempelajari objek yang lebih sulit. Tapi tentu saja Hermione sudah mempelajari 2 bab lebih awal, jadi ia sudah lumayan bisa mentransfigur sebuah meja besar menjadi anjing beagle dan balik lagi. Biasa saja.

Oh! Tapi ada satu hal yang aneh. Draco Malfoy berbicara kepadanya di akhir pelajaran Transfigurasi.

"Temui aku disini setelah makan malam." bisik Draco halus ketelinga Hermione. Ia berbicara sangat pelan sehingga yang mendengar hanya Hermione.

Dan sekarang Hermione bingung. Ia ragu-ragu untuk datang, tapi juga penasaran. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi makan malam.

Ia, Ron, dan Harry sedang beranjak turun dari Ruang Rekreasi menuju aula besar. Kedua sahabatnya itu sedang bermandi keringat, peluh menuruni dahi mereka. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa mereka habis latihan Quidditch. Harry, sebagai kapten, meningkatkan latihan mereka hari demi hari. Hampir setiap jam 6 pagi, mereka sudah pergi ke lapangan untuk berlatih. Bahkan sampai memperebutkan lapangan dengan anak-anak Slytherin. Lama-lama Harry seperti Oliver Wood.

"Bagaimana latihannya tadi?" tanya Hermione basa basi.

Harry menoleh, "Ooh, lumayan! Semakin bertambah bagus. Hebat. Kita kan berlatih terus sejak minggu kemarin. Jam 6 pagi satu tim sudah bangun semua dan siap untuk berlatih. Dan tentu saja hasilnya menjadi sangat bagus. Sudah dipastikan kita akan memenangkan piala Quidditch." kata Harry panjang lebar.

Ron hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Ia sedang sangat mengantuk gara-gara tadi pagi dibangunkan Harry jam 4. Mungkin gara-gara itu ia jadi tersedak bubur.

"Dan ingat apa yang terjadi saat Quidditch Gryffindor lawan Slytherin?" seru Harry bersemangat.

"Oh tidak lagi," Ron dan Hermione mengerang bosan.

"Kita menang dengan nilai yang sangat tinggi! Chaser kita memasukkan banyak sekali quaffle ke ring, dan poin kita banyak sekali! Untungnya hanya beberapa yang berhasil masuk ke ring, jika bukan berkat Keeper kita yang hebat. Dan lihat kan? Itu semua berkat latihan keras dan lebih pagi!" Harry menyeringai bangga.

Hermione mengeluh pelan, sejak 2 hari lalu pertandingan quidditch Gryffindor melawan Slytherin, Harry gembar gembor soal kemenangannya. Mereka memang menang dengan nilai yang cukup jauh. Seminggu sebelum pertandingan, satu tim Gryffindor berlatih sangat keras. Pagi-pagi buta sudah berlatih, tengah malam baru selesai. Tapi memang hasilnya sangat memuaskan.

Bahkan Ron si penggila Quidditch yang biasanya semangat untuk latihan pun sudah menyerah. Latihan-latihan Harry bahkan lebih gila daripada Oliver Wood! Seminggu sebelum pertandingan itu ia seperti tersiksa. Semua badan sakit dan pegal, untung sekali tidak ada gangguan saat pertandingan.

Aula besar saat itu sudah lumayan penuh. Makanan-makanan sudah dihidangkan. Ron yang penciumannya berubah tajam saat berurusan dengan makanan, mengendus-endus. Wangi ayam goreng kering menggodanya untuk merobek ayam itu saat itu juga.

Ditengah meja Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley sudah menyantap 3 potong ayam goreng. Belakangan ini nafsu makannya bertambah, mungkin gara-gara latihan mati-matian dari Harry.

"Hayyh 'Mayh-onieh," sapa Ginny dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Hermione tertawa geli melihat pipi Ginny yang menggelembung. "Telan dulu saja Ginny,"

Setelah menelan sisa makanannya, Ginny memandang Hermione. "Kau tahu 'Mione! Aku sangat sangat dan _sangat _kelaparan. Latihan Quidditch yang tadi benar-benar melelahkan. Kau bayangkan seminggu sebelum pertandingan," Ginny menatapnya horor. "Aku benar-benar tersiksa!"

"Memang. Untung aku tidak ikut quidditch."

"Jelas, kau kan sudah berteman bersama perpustakaan" Ginny tersenyum bercanda.

Acara makan malam tidak berlangsung lama. Ron, Harry, dan Ginny kembali menyantap makanan mereka seperti tidak makan 2 tahun. Apalagi Ron, yang dengan rakusnya nambah 3 kali.

Ron bersendawa kekenyangan. Ia mengusap-usap perutnya. "Aaah, kenyang."

"Kau rakus sekali Ron tadi! Coba kuingat, kau makan 3 setengah ayam, sup ayam, kentang halus panggang, pai apel, dan 4 jus labu. Bagaimana perut segitu bisa menampung semuanya?" sindir Hermione.

"Apa? Aku lapar! Kalau bukan gara-gara si gila ini aku tidak akan makan sebanyak ini." ia mengedikkan bahu ke Harry.

"Bukannya kau setiap hari rakus ya? Hahaha" tawa Ginny dan Harry.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong. Aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu," ujar Hermione gugup. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat Malfoy.

"Oke, kita temani." sahut Ron segera.

Hermione membelalak. "Tidak usah!" serunya. "Mmm, maksudku kalian pasti bosan. Lagipula aku akan sangat lama disana. Buku yang ingin kupinjam harusnya sudah ada.. Nanti aku mau menanyakan selengkapnya ke Madam Pince,"

"Oh, yasudah." kata Ron sambil menguap. "Aku juga harus tidur."

"Bye, 'Mione." seru Harry.

"Bye," Hermione melambai kearah mereka. Ia berjalan mundur untuk memastikan mereka sudah menghilang. Kemudian ia cepat cepat berlari ke Ruang Transfigurasi.

Hermione mengintip dari salah satu celah di pintu. Tidak kelihatan apa-apa. Ia menghela nafas, benar apa yang ia pikirkan. Pasti Malfoy cuma mempermainkannya.

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri diluar sepanjang malam?"

Hermione terlonjak. Suara dingin itu.. berarti Draco benar ada didalam?

Hati-hati ia membuka pintu. Sosok pria berambut pirang platinum nyaris putih menyambutnya. Draco sedang duduk disalah satu meja sambil menyilangkan kaki. Wajahnya pucat seperti biasa.

"A-apa yang kau mau?"

Draco melompat turun dari meja itu. Ia berjalan kearah Hermione dengan gayanya yang arogan.

"Kau harus bersumpah tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun."

Hermione memandang mata kelabu didepannya dengan penasaran. Dan tak terduga kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Sumpah." Ia bahkan tidak memercayai dirinya sendiri.

Draco tersenyum sinis. "Aku butuh bantuanmu." katanya. "Tentang cinta."

Hermione tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan Draco barusan. _Cinta? Kenapa harus aku?_

Seakan menjawab pertanyaannya, Draco memecahkan keheningan. "Karena kau kelihatannya bisa dipercaya." Sebelum Hermione berkata apa-apa lagi, Draco nyerocos. "Maksudku coba lihat. Aku tidak mungkin bercerita seperti itu dengan Pansy. Apa yang akan dia bilang nanti? Atau Blaise. Dia sih oke-oke saja, cuma dia orang terdekat kedua Pansy! Lalu siapa lagi? Brown atau Patil? Mereka akan langsung menyebarkannya. Ravenclaw? Tidak ada. Hufflepuff juga. Pilihannya cuma kau."

Hermione masih tercengang. Tapi kemudian ia berkata, "Lalu?"

Draco menghela nafas panjang, "Jadi begini. Aku akan berkata ke sorang cewek kalau aku mencintainya malam ini. Tapi aku- tapi,"

"Kau tidak punya keberanian untuk bilang ke dia?" tebak Hermione.

"Bukan! Tepatnya, eh.. tepatnya aku tidak siap," Draco menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi aku sudah bertekad ala ini akan kukatakan,"

"Well, kau katakan saja padanya." _Aku masih belum percaya aku disini bersama Draco Malfoy membicarakan tentang cinta. _pikir Hermione. Ia bahkan tidak percaya ia bisa begitu santainya ngobrol dengan dia.

"Ini tidak semudah itu tahu?" tiba-tiba Draco meledak. "Kau kira bagaimana? Ini masalah hidup dan mati."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Kau harus tenang dulu, dan bilang kepadanya sejujurnya. Tenang saja,"

"Tapi tetap- bagaimana kalau latihan saja?"

"Hah?"

"Latihan. Kau dengar aku, Granger." desis Draco tidak sabar.

"Euh... ya sudah," ujar Hermione ragu-ragu.

"Oke." Draco menutup matanya. Ia membuka mata dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Hermione hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Draco. Tapi ia melihat tatapan tajamnya. "Emh, menurutku kau santai saja. Kau terlalu kaku tahu?"

Draco mendesah tidak nyaman. Ia mengulang lagi, kali ini lebih santai. "Aku mencintaimu,"

"Oke. Itu lebih mending."

"Sekarang, kau harus merespon." perintah Draco seenaknya.

"Apa? Itu kan sudah cukup! Kau sudah cukup bagus kok," protes Hermione malas.

"Harus. Kau. Harus. Merespon." Draco melayangkan pandangan kau-harus-melakukannya-atau-kau-mati.

Hermione baru akan memprotes lagi ketika ia akhirnya berkata. "Baiklah. Sekali saja!"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga."

"Granger! Jangan kaku begitu! Aku ingin respon positif yang menyenangkan."

"Seperti apa? Kau ingin aku memelukmu begitu?" Hermione membuat suara muntah dengan kesal.

Draco tampak berpikir. "Sebetulnya itu respon yang bagus. Tapi aku tidak mau disentuh darah-lumpur macam kau."

Wajah Hermione berubah masam. "Aku juga tidak mau disentuh olehmu!"

"Oke, kita ulang sekali lagi."

Hermione mendengus. Lama-lama ia jadi bosan, dan tidak ada gunanya ribut lagi dengan Draco. Mendingan ia menghemat suaranya untuk melafalkan mantra daripada adu kata dengan Draco.

Draco memejamkan matanya. Ia membuka mata, membuat Hermione terkesiap. Tatapan Draco saat itu adalah tatapan cinta, menyayangi. Tatapan aneh, yang membuat Hermione berdebar-debar. _Draco pasti sangat menyayangi cewek itu, ia bisa mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini._

"Granger," kata Draco serius. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Bohong."

"Memang," Draco memutar bola mata. "Kau kira beneran? Lagipula aku bilang respon positif kan?"

Wajah Hermione memerah. Pipinya memanas. _Bodoh! Dasar bodoh kau 'Mione. Jawaban yang sangat fantastis Hermione. Fantastik. Sungguh menabjubkan. Ha-ha._

Draco memandang Hermione dengan tatapan aneh, "Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar mencintaiku lagi."

"Jelas tidak!" sergah Hermione agak terlalu cepat.

Draco menyelidiki wajah Hermione. Ia geli sendiri melihat wajahnya sekarang: Pipinya memerah seperti tomat, bibirnya ia gigit, wajahnya kelihatan gugup dan malu, tangannya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman disampingnya. Draco pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hermione menatap Draco tajam. Ia merasa pipinya memerah lagi. Ketika ia melihat Draco memunggunginya, ia bergegas menepuk-nepuk pipinya. _Jangan memerah, jangan memerah. _harapnya. Ia berusaha mengontrol pipinya agar tidak memanas dan memerah. Dengan kesal, Hermione menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri agar tidak merah lagi.

"Kau ngapain sih?"

Secepat kilat Hermione berhenti menampar-nampar pipinya. "Ti- tidak."

Draco terlihat geli melihat wajahnya yang memerah tidak nyaman. "Oke, ulang sekali lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu," Draco tersendat. "Hermione."

"A-aku juga," Hermione berdeham kecil. "Draco,"

"Oke." Draco bergegas turun dari meja yang ia duduki dan melangkah ke pintu. "Kau tahu?"

"Apa?" tanya Hermione berusaha tidak terlalu peduli.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahu dia."

Hermione melotot tidak percaya. "Apa? Lalu daritadi kita sia-sia berbi-"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya."

Lalu Draco berbalik keluar. Hermione masih memandang pintu didepannya.

_Kalau begitu- dari tadi? Yang terakhir itu-? Sejak tadi Malfoy mengatakan bahwa-_

"MALFOY APA MAKSUDMU?"

* * *

Hai -_- cerita tidak jelas ini tiba-tiba muncul di kepala. ngerti kan ceritanya? Yang pas terakhir Draco bilang aku mencintaimu trus dibales sm Hermione itu beneran. Nah kan dibales sama Hermy, jadi kayak nipu gitu lhooo hoho-_- maaf kalau ceritanya lagi jelek, lagi tidak ada ide dan idenya gajelas semua. Haduh maaf ya wahai pembaca yang tidak ngerti. tapi tetep review dongggg

REVIEEEEW :DDDD

thankyou :)


End file.
